Illustrate the Visuals of My Heaven
by AmiWuvsNeji
Summary: Tenten, the princess and heir to the Wu Long Empire, who is supposed to be escorted to Konohagakure as a special guest to an extraordinary event being held there. Summary continues inside. My second fanfiction, so tell me if you like or not.
1. Daydream

Illustrate the Visuals of My Heaven

Written by Ami

11/13/06

**Summary:**

Tenten, the princess and heir to the Wu Long Empire, who is supposed to be escorted to Konohagakure as a special guest to an extraordinary event being held there. A celebration to rejoice over the affiliation between the two. But what happens when they are ambushed? And by who? None other the infamous assassin Hyuuga Neji, sent on a mission to kidnap Tenten. What happens when they start growing a bit too close?

**Author's Note:**

Ok my second fanfiction! I hope you like it, and to clear some stuff up if you don't get it.. read notes below please I have based this fanfiction off two Vietnamese dramas. How many of you will recognize? I dunno. Neji and Tenten will both be 18 and you can tell everybody else's age now.

**Hyuuga Clan**: A known clan for their infamous assassins. They are often hired when it comes to assassinations. They still use the same techniques as shown in the show and manga. The compound is not located in Konoha btw.

**Wu Long Empire:** Some place I made up obviously ;; Anyways Wu means dancing and Long means dragon so dancing dragon. But if I'm wrong then please correct! I'm not that good in Chinese...

**Tenten**: She will be called as Tian every now and then. Her true name is Feng Tian, but people will call her as Tenten because Ten is an easier way of saying Tian and repeating is cute. So don't be surprised if she's called Tenten, Tian, or Feng with the honorifics of course.

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto...what makes you think I do? If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions, I would be making it happen in the series -.-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Daydream

My POV(evil LOL)

Somewhere at the Hyuuga Compound...

The quiet heiress Hyuuga Hinata could be found outside in the garden that thrived in the compound. She was sitting on a stone bench they had put in the garden not long ago. She was admiring the orchids that grew off to her right. But soon the quiet was interrupted when a servant came her way.

Hinata looked at her, she didn't recognize this servant, she must've been new. She stopped her, looking at her frightened expression, Hinata smiled. She sat the servant down on the bench and started talking to her.

"Hi, I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" The servant nodded her head, relaxing herself. Hinata did nothing but smile and try to calm the not so frightened servant down. "What's your name?" Hinata asked. "Ayame," was the reply Hinata got.

"Well I'm----," Before Hinata could finish, she was cut off. "I know who you are Hinata sama," Ayame replied. Hinata did nothing but smile once again.

"Now tell me, where are you headed?" Hinata asked, curiosity apparent in her eyes. "I-I'm supposed to summon Neji san for Hiashi sama." Hinata looked at her before replying, "why don't you take a break? I'll go get Neji san."

Ayame looked scared. "Oh no! I can't let you do that!" "Don't worry it'll be fine." Before Ayame could protest, Hinata was already up and going. All she could do was watch as the heiress walk towards a certain Hyuuga's room.

Hinata came up to one of the sliding doors and called out. "Neji nii san?" She heard a grunt. She had disturbed his meditation, and then footsteps before hearing the door slide open to reveal Hyuuga Neji. "What is it Hinata sama?" Neji asked. Hinata looked up at the stern face of his before replying, "father wants you." "Hn," was the reply she had gotten before moving out of the way for him to go.

He walked with long strides towards the room Hiashi was waiting in. He had an idea of what Hiashi wanted, someone wanted the services of the Hyuuga clan and he was chosen for the mission. He stopped right in front of the door. Sliding it open, he found Hiashi and another man, around Hiashi's age, sitting and sipping tea.

"Hiashi sama, you called for me?" Neji asked, not caring wether or not he had interrupted their conversation. Hiashi turned his attention from the man beside him to the 18 year old at the door. He calmly moved his cup of tea to his lips and took a sip before looking back at the 18 year old again.

"Yes Neji, come here," Hiashi replied without looking at him. "Neji, this is Takahashi Yuri," Hiashi paused to look at Neji, seeing the blank expression on his face he continued on. "He is in need of our services. Takahashi san please tell us what you want us to do."

Neji had began to sit down while Hiashi was speaking. Yuri, who had finished his tea, set the cup off to the side and started to look at Neji.

Neji started to examine him. Yuri had started to get wrinkles so a little older than Hiashi, his hair was practically a mop of brown, he had dull green eyes, and spoke with a low, tired voice.

"What I want you to do is.."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a room there were tons of maids busy with chores and moving about like scattering mice. But one girl was calm and sitting on the edge of the bed. Her long brown hair was down and she was wearing a red robe, showing she had not started to dress yet. Her brown eyes darted back and forth, watching the maids.

One of the maids approached her, "Tian hime! Why are you just sitting there? You should be getting dressed and your hair is a mess!" Tian, who prefer to be called Tenten, could only smile and let the maid do what she wished.

Clothes were shoved into her arms before shoving her into her changing room to change. She unfolded the clothes handed to her and examined it. (A/N I'm not very good at describing her outfit because I'm not entirely sure what it really is. xD But go to my profile for two views of the outfit she wears.)

As soon as she came out dressed, she was seated immediately so the maids could put her hair up.

Her hair was put up in two buns like always but instead of leaving her bangs to cover her eyes, it was swept to the side.

(A/N: For a better view check my profile for link of picture of what her hair looks like.)

As most of the maids walked out of the room with her stuff in their arms, headed towards the carriage that would take Tenten to Konoha, some stayed back trying to put jewelry and makeup on her.

Tenten just told them to wait at the carriage and she would do it herself. At first the maids were hesitant but finally they agreed and stepped out.

Like hell she was going to wear makeup, she inwardly laugh. She walked up to the mirror and dresser made of cherry wood that was placed in her room. She pulled out one of the drawers and pulled out a music box hidden in the back.

She opened it, listening to the melody that played, the same melody her mother sang her. She sighed and started to feel tears well up in her eyes but she brushed them away. Her mother had died when she was young so she didn't remember her that well.

She looked down into the music box and pulled out a necklace. Her mother's necklace. It was a jade necklace, the jade was carved to look like a narcissus decorated with jade beads.

(A/N lol I know another one, well I wasn't sure how to describe it but uh just go by my profile to see it.)

She slipped it on over her head and stared at it from the mirror. She smiled and looked out the window, slipping into the daydream occurring in her head.

Daydream

xoxoxoxoxoxo

**_She was in a field of narcissus_** **_running, feeling as free as the birds up in the sky. She laughed and turned her head up to the sky. It was sunny and no clouds in sight._**

_**She stopped to admire everything around her when a pair of two strong arms embraced her. She didn't feel the need to be alert or scared. She had a feeling that everything was alright with him. She felt him start to nuzzle her neck and she did nothing but let him do so.**_

_**She turned her head and looked at him, he was definitely very handsome but no matter how close she was to him, she couldn't see his face clearly. But she didn't care, she stood there basking in the sun and let herself be embraced by this man.**_

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Daydream end

But it was interrupted as someone came in. "Tian hime! We have no time to dilly dally! Come on, or the carriage will leave without you!" One of her ladies in waiting called out. She sighed and got up, grabbing her bag, she left the room with the lady.

She walked through the hallways and down the steps before appearing at the door. It was certainly bright outside, she moved her hands in hopes to shield her eyes from the burning sun. But that was no longer needed, one of her maids, Nami, had opened an umbrella(old chinese style of course), shielding Tenten from the sun.

No longer needing to shield her eyes anymore, she walked towards the carriage before stepping in it. She sat down in one of the cushions, across from all three of her ladies in waiting(My, my, that's a lot xD). She checked to make sure she had everything, seeing that she did.

They left for Konoha. And into something they would never have expected.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yea I finally finished this chapter...took forever man TT Anyways hope you like and review please!

-Ami


	2. White eyes and the mission

Illustrate the Visuals of My Heaven

Written by Ami

11/20/06

**Author's Note**:

Yay yay yay! The second chapter! I like putting in my author notes xD. And Tsunade is hokage of Konoha. Thanks for reviews...well two are better than none! Hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer:**

As always, I don't own Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: White eyes and the mission.

My POV(once again xD)

Neji sat on the upper branches of a tree that grew along the trail leading to Konoha. As he sat there, hidden, waiting. Like a predator waiting for its prey to be tricked out of hiding. He couldn't help but recall what happened earlier.

oXoXoFLASHBACKoXoXo

_Yuri sighed, "What I want you to do is to first listen to what I have to say. As you can see, I am getting old and no longer able to do things myself. That goes for most of the men in my clan."_

_Neji did nothing but nod his head. Yuri started up again, "long ago, one of the women in my clan had given birth to a child. You may not be understanding why I'm telling you this." For anybody else, they wouldn't but Neji wasn't anybody else. He was the Hyuuga prodigy and he knew that what he was saying would have something to do with what they were telling him to do._

"_But you see, this was no ordinary child." Neji nodded his head, he expected for Takahashi san to say as such. "This child was the one the gods had chosen. To receive such powers, when used, it could take down both the Hyuuga and Uchiha clan."_

_Here Yuri stopped to take a look at both Hyuugas. They hadn't flinched at all, he wasn't even sure if they had even blinked! He continued on._

"_We had great expectations for this child like any other clan would. But as word spread throughout the countries, we were presented with a problem. **They **wanted the child. Which meant we had to be careful or one simple mistake meant losing the child."_

_Yuri stopped once again, swaying his head back and forth. Neji started to conclude that something bad had happened._

"_But one day, the child and her mother was out in the garden. Nothing would happen they said. Well they were wrong. Just a simple stroll led to an unexpected ambush. Seeing the mother didn't hone any skill to help her defend herself, she was easily knocked out. And the child was gone just like that."_

_Neji didn't understand one thing, why would they leave the mother and her child alone when they knew that it was dangerous. And it's a girl? That made the job easier but more difficult. As if Yuri could read minds_, _"the mother had slipped away into the gardens without anyone's knowing."_

_Here Hiashi came in, "Takahashi san wants for you to get the girl back." Neji didn't reply but nod his head. "By now she should be," Yuri stopped to count on his fingers(A/N this is a very effective move xD), "she should be eighteen right now."_

"_The people who had taken her from us is the royal Feng family. You won't be sneaking into their palace. The Wu Long Empire and Konoha are having a celebration. Whereas the girl will be traveling to Konoha._ _She will be vulnerable during the journey. Not only do I want you to bring her back but...kill the hokage of Konoha."_

_Neji nodded his head(A/N he does that a lot huh?) and replied with a mere 'hn'. Yuri handed Neji a picture of the girl_ _he was supposed to get._

_Neji couldn't deny that she was indeed pretty but no matter he didn't let a pretty girl interfere with this work._

_As Neji stood up and walked towards the door, he paused right in front of the door. Barely an inch away from it, he asked, "What's her name?"_

"_Feng Tian"_

oXoXoFLASHBACKoXoXo

-------------------------------------------------------

Tenten looked out the window, sighing, she looked back at her ladies in waiting. One was sewing something, as well as talking to the other two. They were probably gossiping by the way they were giggling.

How she hated this. She wanted to hurry up and get there, she was ecstatic about coming. She had heard so many exciting things, and not only that but there were weapon shops there too! Although they, her ladies in waiting, had thought they got rid of her attraction to them, they hadn't.

She absolutely couldn't deny not liking them, she loved them so much. Her mother had been the reason she liked them so much. Her mother had also loved weapons, and used them very often.

She started feeling tears swell up in her eyes. Her mother's death was a tragic one. She was little and didn't remember much about her but she still felt sad. What if her mother was still alive? They would have the most fun ever.

She started daydreaming off when all of a sudden the carriage stopped. She looked around alarmed, she turned towards her ladies in waiting. They looked confused, why did they stop?

"Stay here Tian hime, we will check it out." Tenten could only nod, not sure what had happened. Only knowing that something bad was going to happen.

As her ladies in waiting walked out, one after another, she quickly shut all the windows and sat there. It was so quiet, it scared her. 'Maybe it's nothing..' Tenten thought, trying to comfort herself. She stopped, and then removed her mask of fright, replacing it with a face of assurance and a person who wasn't scared.

But really, she was scared like she was about to face the devil. All of a sudden, the carriage started to move a bit, she started to prepare for what might happen. She froze and it seemed like time had done so too.

Tenten was straining her hearing at an attempt to figure what was coming. But then, the door had opened. This was it. She snapped her head towards the door and preparing for whatever will come next.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if its short...I had to make it short for this surprise cliffy ish ending.


End file.
